


Я просто его люблю

by WN (W_N), WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Time, M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Summary: Обнаружив однажды Джима в своей кровати, Леонард даже не предполагал, чем это может закончиться.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Я просто его люблю

**Author's Note:**

> Академия!AU, авторские допущения: Джим и Боунз - соседи по этажу, а не по комнате.

Леонард распахнул глаза и тут же упёрся взглядом в нависающий над ним потолок. Потолок приближался и удалялся, но похмелья не чувствовалось, следовательно, вечером Леонард не пил. «Возможно, я умер», — подумал Маккой, но уже в следующую секунду заметил, что рядом был кто-то ещё. Этот кто-то лежал рядом с ним, повернувшись спиной, и монотонно сопел, хотя Леонард точно помнил, что засыпал один. Или нет? Он поёрзал в кровати, толкнул неизвестного в бок.

— Боунз, отстань, — сопение прекратилось, раздался измученный вздох.

— Джим?

— Чего тебе надо? Я сплю.

Определённо, это был Джим.

— Почему? — прохрипел Леонард не своим голосом. — Почему ты?..

Он хотел сказать что-то вроде «почему ты в моей постели?» или «почему ты спишь здесь?» или даже «почему ты настолько спокоен?», но замолк на середине фразы.

— Не хотел тебя будить.

Уже лучше. Значит, он всё же заснул один.

— Хочешь мне что-нибудь рассказать?

— Она меня бросила, — протянул Джим, как будто это всё объясняло.

— Кто?

— Та девчонка, с ксенолингвистики.

— Но у вас же ничего не было!

— Вот именно, — снова вздохнул Джим и уткнулся носом в подушку.

Леонард решительно не мог проследить за ходом его мыслей.

— Эй, проваливай, это моя постель, — наконец сообразив, что к чему, возмутился Леонард.

— Ну, Боунз, ещё чуть-чуть, ну пожалуйста.

— Нет, — он пихнул Джима локтём, но тот только стянул на себя одеяло и совершенно  
не сдвинулся с места.

— Ты разговариваешь во сне.

— Чтооо?

— Ты попросил меня не уходить.

— Врёшь.

— Но зачем? — Джим оторвал голову от подушки и приподнялся на локтях. — Зачем бы я стал это придумывать?

Действительно, незачем. Ситуация продолжала быть глупой, а понимания не прибавлялось.

— Что ещё я говорил?

— Больше ничего интересного, — Джим равнодушно пожал плечами и повернулся на правый бок.

— И всё же проваливай, — мягко повторил Леонард, выдёргивая одеяло.

— Или что?

— Или уйду я.

— Но это же твоя комната.

Леонард уверенно спустил ноги с кровати, проигнорировав последнее замечание, и с неудовольствием отметил, что пол был чертовски холодным. Ему тут же захотелось забраться обратно, но присутствие Джима всё портило.

— Я иду в душ. Собирайся, и чтобы через десять минут тебя тут не было. Всё ясно?

— Предельно ясно, — в который раз вздохнул Джим.

— Вот и хорошо.

Леонард прошёл в ванную, закрыл дверь на замок, повернул ручку крана, отрегулировав температуру воды и сделав её погорячее. Душ одновременно бодрил и успокаивал, но поток мыслей, крутящихся в голове, не останавливался, а на вопрос, почему Джим пришёл спать к нему, по-прежнему не находилось ответа.

Когда Леонард вышел из душа, комната была абсолютно пуста, и о недавнем присутствии Джима не напоминало практически ничего. «Может, мне всё померещилось?» — подумал вдруг Леонард, но тут же прогнал эту мысль, заменив её на другую: день, начавшийся столь непонятно, по определению не сможет оказаться хорошим. Что ж, теперь ему предстояло это проверить.

Первая неприятность случилась уже за завтраком, когда, решив в кои-то веки зайти в столовую Академии, Маккой не нашёл там свободных мест, а минутами позже, раздобыв чашку предположительно бодрящего кофе, был готов тут же спустить его в унитаз, потому что пить эту гадость было попросту невозможно.

— Проклятье, — пробормотал Маккой, брезгливо поморщившись, и посмотрел на часы, прикидывая, успеет ли заглянуть в кофейню на соседней улице до того, как начнутся занятия. Но по всей видимости выходило, что нет.

Лекция по фармакологии оказалась чудовищно скучной, на семинаре по астрофизике Маккой едва не уснул, а подготовленный им доклад о скрещивании межпланетных видов не произвёл на преподавателя никакого эффекта и заслужил отметку чуть ниже средней. Казалось, что вся Вселенная ополчилась сегодня против него.

В перерыве между занятиями Леонард заприметил в толпе знакомую растрёпанную макушку и поспешил поймать её обладателя, пока тот не ушёл.

— Что ты со мной сделал? — рявкнул он на весь коридор, и стайка кадетов тут же бросилась врассыпную, но Джим, к счастью, остался стоять на месте.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

— Ты отнял мою удачу, вот я о чём.

— Хм… Забавно, что это говоришь ты, — Джим встряхнул головой и нахмурился. — Я провалил два зачёта и заработал дополнительное задание по темпоральной механике. Может быть, это ты отнял мою удачу?

— Очень смешно. Если бы кто-то нормально готовился к этим зачётам…

— Хей, Боунз, остынь. Давай просто признаем, что сегодня нам обоим не очень везёт.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Леонард. Ему не хотелось продолжать взаимные обвинения.

— Ты сегодня что-нибудь ел? Потому что я жутко голоден и собираюсь куда-нибудь прогуляться, чтобы нормально поесть.

— Я с тобой, — поддержал идею Маккой. — И молись, чтобы там был не отвратительный кофе.

Джим остановил выбор на закусочной с неброским названием «У Джонни», где, о чудо, подавали вполне съедобную пиццу, да и американо по вкусу мог соперничать с кофе из лучшей кофейни в округе. Леонард немного смирился с несовершенствами этого дня, но утренняя загадка всё ещё его мучала.

— Так что ты делал сегодня в моей постели?

— Спал, — тоном «я говорю очевидные вещи» изрёк Кирк.

— Но почему? Как ты вообще у меня оказался.

— Ты же сам дал мне ключ, забыл?

Маккой вспомнил. Они действительно обменялись ключами от комнат друг друга, ещё на заре знакомства, просто на всякий случай.

— И?

— И когда Ухура меня отшила, я решил, а почему бы и нет, ну и пошёл к тебе.

— Так просто?

— Ну да, — Джим небрежно пожал плечами и сконцентрировался на пицце.

— Ты что-то не договариваешь, — с сомнением сказал Маккой.

— Боунз! Я просто хотел спать, твоя комната на одиннадцать метров ближе к лестнице, вот и всё.

— Нелогично.

— Ты говоришь прямо, как тот зануда, Спок. Нелогично то, нелогично это… Куда не плюнь, везде ищет свою логику.

— И… это плохо?

— Это чертовски бесит. А я не люблю беситься, ну знаешь…

— Угу. — Маккой помолчал, а потом снова спросил: — Я правда просил тебя остаться?

— Я и сам офигел, если честно. Но ты такой «ах, не бросай меня, не уходи».

— Дерьмо.

Маккой не припоминал, чтобы когда-нибудь говорил по ночам. Он никогда прежде не разговаривал во сне, не ходил сомнамбулой по общежитию, не делил постель с мужчиной, в конце концов. И пусть это был только сон, а не секс, беспокойство продолжало раздирать его изнутри.

— Да не бери это в голову, — Кирк расправился с очередным куском теста и вяло махнул рукой. — Чего ты так загрузился, как будто мы с тобой переспали?

— А мы?.. — предпочёл уточнить Леонард.

— Не-е-ет. Я не подкатываю к спящим язвительным докторам. А если ты почему-то решил иначе, значит, ты меня плохо знаешь.

— Ну, и на том спасибо, — пробормотал Маккой.

— Упс, уже перерыв кончается, — Джим дожевал пиццу и подскочил как ошпаренный. — Я побегу, послушаю, что сверхлогичное расскажет зануда Спок в этот раз.

— Беги. Мне тоже пора. На литературу. На кой-чёрт врачам в космосе литература? — возмутился напоследок Маккой, но Джим уже не услышал его гневных излияний.

До самого вечера всё было нормально. Концентрация неудач пришлась на первую половину дня, и, казалось, уже ничто не предвещало беды. Но по дороге из Академии в общежитие Леонард стал невольным свидетелем разговора, которого предпочёл бы не слышать, вот только никто его не спросил.

— Представляешь, он опять ко мне клеился, — говорила Ухура своей орионской подружке.

— Кто?

— Кирк, конечно. И он был очень настойчив.

— А ты? — с интересом уточнила та.

— А я, знаешь, решила дать ему шанс. Он, конечно, тот ещё бабник, но…

— Но?

— Но он симпатичный. И одноразовый секс — не такое большое дело, — Ухура вдруг усмехнулась. — Но он не смог!

— Чтооо? — орионка неестественно округлила глаза.

— У него просто не встал, представляешь? — Ухура едва сдерживала возмущение. — Он извинялся, конечно, говорил, что такое с ним в первый раз, а потом почти разрыдался и заявил, что, наверное, это судьба решила ему отомстить за то, что он влюблён в лучшего друга. Представляешь? Глупее отмазки я в жизни не слышала! Но мне даже стало его жаль, — в голосе Ухуры зазвучали нотки сочувствия. — Не представляю, каково ему.

— Кому, Кирку?

— Да нет же, его другу. Постоянно терпеть этого влюблённого мудака — какой святой человек с этим справится?

Маккою немного польстило, что его посчитали святым, но пошатнувшаяся картина мира уже никак не хотела быть прежней. Если Ухура не соврала, а Кирк, в свою очередь, не соврал ей, то выходило, что Джим был в него влюблён. Что за чушь?! Но это хотя бы могло объяснить тот странный утренний инцидент.

Первым порывом Маккоя было немедленно заявиться к Джиму и спросить, что за хрень тут вообще творится. Но Джим бы наверняка отшутился, сказал бы, что мисс Ухура неправильно его поняла, и перевёл бы любые вопросы в совершенно другое русло. Поэтому Маккой решил быть хитрее. Если уж Джим не спешил посвящать его в такие детали, значит, он должен был сам вывести его на чистую воду. В голове моментально созрел чёткий план, оставалось лишь привести его в исполнение.

Джим предсказуемо обнаружился в своей комнате корпящим над грудой учебников. Не то чтобы он уделял учёбе много внимания, но перспектива быть вышвырнутым из Академии не радовала даже его.

— Как там твоя темпоральная механика? — спросил Леонард вместо приветствия, когда Кирк открыл ему дверь.

— Ещё дёргается, — усмехнулся Джим, — значит, жива.

— Что за задание? — Маккой проявил вежливый интерес, не сильно надеясь на какой-то ответ.

— Рассчитать положение в точке пространства, при котором… В общем, та ещё скукота. А с чего это тебя вдруг волнует механика?

— Не волнует, — признался Маккой. — Просто хотел поддержать разговор. Какие планы на вечер? Кроме механики, разумеется. — Он пересёк комнату, остановился возле окна и посмотрел вдаль: внизу уже начинала бурлить вечерняя, почти что ночная, жизнь.

— Схожу в бар. Выпью. Подкачу к андорианке с биологического. — Кирк пожал плечами. — Ещё не решил, если честно.

— Отлично. Я пойду с тобой.

— Куда, в бар? — уточнил Джим.

— Ну, не одному же тебе испытывать радости жизни, — Маккой подмигнул ему и направился к выходу. — Зайду за тобой в девять, идёт?

— Замётано.

Пока всё продвигалось по плану. Джим заглотил наживку, согласился пойти вместе в бар и не заподозрил никакого подвоха. Маккой мысленно потирал ладони от предвкушения увлекательного вечера.

Ровно в девять он нетерпеливо колотил кулаком в дверь джимовой комнаты.

— Боунз, это ты? Заходи, там открыто.

Маккой толкнул дверь, которая оказалась незапертой, и его взору тут же предстала картина, от которой хотелось зажмуриться и в то же время смотреть во все глаза. Джим перегнулся через кровать, оттопырив аппетитную задницу в обтягивающих фиолетовых штанах, и что-то искал.

— Нашёл! — победоносно выкрикнул он, выуживая из-под кровати футболку с незатейливым принтом. — Чего застыл? — он отряхнул её и натянул на себя. — Я одеваюсь.

Маккой дважды моргнул и перевёл взгляд на принт, где разноцветный барашек со смешными кудрями выплясывал джигу.

— Ты так и пойдёшь?

— Тебя что-то не устраивает?

— Нет, что ты, прикид — просто класс, — ответил Маккой, предусмотрительно умолчав о том, что сам чувствует себя этим барашком.

Джим небрежно накинул кожанку, подхватил со стола ключи.

— Вперёд, Боунз, пора встряхнуть этот мир!

— Да уж, пора.

Бар был привычно заполнен кадетами и редкими чужаками, пришедшими поглазеть на особенности межвидовой коммуникации. За дальним столиком Маккой заприметил Ухуру, возле ближайшей стены ошивалась кучка верзил — будущих безопасников, а около барной стойки толпились несколько ребят с медицинского. Маккой кивком поприветствовал одногруппников и прошмыгнул внутрь, стараясь не терять из виду Джима. Собственная затея по «соблазнению» Кирка уже не казалась Маккою такой уж блестящей идеей. Заказав двойную порцию виски и удостоверившись, что Джим где-то рядом, он присел за свободный столик и начал пить. Он никуда не спешил и уж точно не был заинтересован в установлении связей романтического характера, поэтому лишь лениво потягивал виски и изредка поглядывал по сторонам.

— Так вот ты какой, — раздался девичий голос над самым ухом. Маккой поднял глаза. На него с восхищением и примесью жалости взирала Ухура. — Знаешь, я тебе очень сочувствую, — она сжала губы, будто обдумывая следующую реплику, но Маккой её опередил:

— Почему?

— Ты ведь друг Кирка, верно? А он известный засранец. Как только ты его терпишь?

Маккой хотел возразить, что просто привык к Джиму и его безбашенным выходкам, но вместо этого ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову: — Я просто его люблю. — Он прикусил язык: — Нет, не в том смысле, я имею в виду, по-дружески…

Ухура издала странный смешок.

— Всё с вами ясно, мальчики. — Она развернулась на каблуках и удалилась, и Маккой не успел спросить, что именно ей ясно, но в том, что эта ясность не сулила ему ничего хорошего, он был уверен.

— Вот ты где, Боунз, — Джим плюхнулся на соседний стул и, бесцеремонно схватив стакан Леонарда, сделал щедрый глоток. — Ммм, виски, одобряю.

— Уж не та бурда, которую ты обычно пьёшь.

— Обижаешь, Боунз, бурда — это для малолеток.

— А ты не такой?

— А я не такой, — кивнул Джим.

Маккой встрепенулся, вспомнив вдруг о своём плане. Нужно было начинать действовать.

— Как продвигается соблазнение андорианки? — зашёл он издалека.

— Она не пришла, — Джим как будто расстроился. — И ведь надо было ей не прийти сегодня, когда я уже настроился… ну, ты понимаешь.

— Сложно, знаешь ли, не понять, — Маккой хмыкнул, представив Джима с андорианкой, и его отсутствующий стояк. — Но тут есть много других… личностей, — он невзначай задел ладонь Кирка пальцами, забирая стакан, — с которыми ты мог бы легко замутить.

Джим покраснел и посмотрел на него с подозрением.

— Личностей? — не удержавшись, он фыркнул.

— Ага, целый бар, — Маккой перешёл на громкий шёпот. — Или тебе недостаточно?

— Боунз, ты же не думаешь, что я вешаюсь на каждого встречного?

— Не-е-ет, — Маккой саркастически изогнул бровь. — Извини, но мне надо отлить. — Он поднялся, обошёл Кирка и, многозначительно огладив ладонью его шею, направился в сторону уборной.

Когда он вернулся, Джима нигде не было: ни за столиками, ни на танцполе, ни около барной стойки.

— Кирк ушёл, — подсказала Ухура, заметив его обеспокоенность.

— Ушёл? Куда? С кем?

— Один, — она сделала паузу. — Просил передать, чтобы ты его не искал.

— Вот дерьмо, — Маккой стукнул кулаком по столу и зашагал к выходу.

Джим не появился ни через час, ни через три. Маккой обыскал весь кампус, два раза проверил комнату Джима, ещё два — свою собственную, попытался прибегнуть к достижениям технического прогресса (а попросту — позвонить), но все усилия были тщетны: Джим как сквозь землю провалился. Маккой не сомкнул глаз почти до утра, задремав лишь на рассвете, но даже во сне продолжал прислушиваться к каждому шороху, напоминающему открытие двери. В шесть с чем-то утра на его ПАДД пришло сообщение: «глва расклыватся забри мня пжлст джим». Во втором сообщении значился адрес. Как друг и как врач Леонард не мог игнорировать эту просьбу. Он оделся, закинул в сумку средства экстренной медицинской помощи и, на ходу вызывая такси, кинулся вызволять Джима из той дыры, где его угораздило так некстати застрять.

Джим, судя по всему, перебравший, с раскалывающейся головой, сидел на автобусной остановке и раскачивал ногой в такт неразборчивому бормотанью.

— Матерь божья, Джим, ты здоров? — Маккой бросился к нему со всех ног. — Хотя что я вообще говорю? Конечно, ты не здоров. Передвигаться сам можешь?

Кирк хаотично кивнул, пролепетал «Боооунз!», активно заулыбался и отключился, обмякая в заботливых крепких руках.

— Идиот, — проворчал Боунз, запихивая тушку Кирка в такси. — Действительно, как я тебя терплю?

Ещё по дороге домой Маккой вколол Кирку инъекцию антигистаминного, а затащив его по ступенькам на второй этаж общежития, понял, что одиннадцать метров — это охрененное расстояние, если приходится волочить за собой кого-то крупнее овчарки.

— Чёрт с тобой, — буркнул он, открывая дверь в свою комнату. Оставлять Джима лежащим на коврике возле двери показалось ему негуманным, поэтому, сделав ещё одно усилие, Леонард перенёс тело Кирка в кровать. Сняв ботинки и кое-как стянув с него куртку, Маккой посмотрел на Джима — нет, не другими глазами, но по-особенному. Барашек с футболки взглянул на него осуждающе.

— Вот же чёрт. — Маккой почесал затылок, укрыл Джима одеялом, поймал себя на мысли, что злится, но всё же испытывает облегчение от того, что Кирк жив и практически невредим. О том, что его план полетел к чертям, Маккой подумал в последнюю очередь. Но ему не хотелось так просто сдаваться, и он намеревался продолжить своё «соблазнение», вот только потом, не сейчас. Конечно же, не сейчас. Поэтому он разделся и рухнул в постель рядом с Джимом, мечтая только о том, чтобы поспать. И стоило голове коснуться подушки, как его мечта начала исполняться.

Утро случилось в районе полудня. Именно тогда заворочался Джим и, небрежно закинув руку Маккою на грудь, прохрипел:

— Что вчера было?

Глаза открылись сами собой.

— Ты напился, — выплывая из морока сна, ответил Маккой.

— Нет, я имею в виду…

— Отрубился. Я уложил тебя спать.

— Это всё?

— А разве этого мало?

Джим переместил руку на свою половину кровати. Маккой чувствовал, что тому стыдно, хотя это был не единственный случай, когда Маккою приходилось спасать его шкуру.

— Спасибо, Боунз, — искренне поблагодарил Джим.

— Обращайся.

Повисла неловкая пауза, но затем Маккой снова заговорил: — Душ — там, твоя комната — направо по коридору. Иди куда хочешь, в любом порядке.

— Спасибо, — повторил Джим, выползая из-под одеяла. Судя по звукам, он решил сразу пойти к себе.

Они не виделись до наступления вечера. Маккой благодарил бога за то, что сегодня был выходной и ему не пришлось пропускать лекции. Неотвратимо назревающий разговор с Джимом его не пугал, но заставлял нервничать. Он чувствовал какие-то перемены извне, но до сих пор не мог дать им названия. А о переменах внутри он и вовсе старался не думать.

— Боунз, я был неправ. Я не должен был вчера пить, и сбегать, и писать тебе… А что я, кстати, тебе написал?

— Что ты в говно и хочешь, чтобы я тебя забрал.

— А… ну да, — Джим замотал головой, всем своим видом демонстрируя облегчение.

Они сидели вдвоём в глубине вечнозелёного парка, и тёплое закатное солнце мягко освещало их лица и яркую, ещё не вытоптанную траву.

— Я должен тебе что-то сказать. Объяснить, — собравшись с мыслями, начал Кирк. Затем вздохнул и продолжил: — Ты должен знать, почему я сбежал.

— И почему?

— Потому что я не тупой недоумок, который трахает всё подряд. И я не кидаюсь на всех, кто предлагает мне секс. И я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что кроме секса меня ничего не заботит. Твоё предложение вчера в баре, когда ты сказал, что есть куча людей, с которыми я бы мог замутить… Я вообще-то обиделся. Я не хочу, чтобы было легко.

— Значит, любишь, когда всё сложно? — прервал Маккой его монолог.

— Нет. Не люблю, когда сложно, но не хочу спать с людьми, которые только этого и хотят.

— Окей, Джим, всё это уже сложно. То, что ты сейчас сказал. — Маккой сделал глубокий вдох, набирая побольше воздуха в лёгкие, но Кирк его перебил.

— Я не хочу спать с кем-нибудь без любви.

— Хорошо, — медленно произнёс Леонард, опасаясь спугнуть разоткровенничавшегося Джима. — И?..

— И… я люблю тебя, Боунз. А ты меня нет, — он затараторил быстрее обычного, — поэтому твои намёки, я не могу их принять.

— Ты заметил, — догадался Маккой. — Я просто хотел проверить. Ухура сказала — ты не подумай, не мне — что у вас не срослось, потому что…

— …потому что я её не люблю, — подсказал Джим.

— Да.

— И ты захотел провести этот эксперимент. Боунз, я не глупее тебя, я ведь сразу всё понял.

— И что ты думаешь с этим делать?

— С чем? — Джим натянуто усмехнулся. — С тем, что не хочу трахаться?

— Но ты хочешь.

— По любви.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что любовь — это химическая реакция? Допамин устремляется в кровь, потом вступают в игру эндорфины…

— Боунз, не надо, — Джим посерьёзнел и в тот же момент погрустнел. — Я обещаю не делать ничего слишком странного.

— Наподобие вчерашней утренней выходки?

— Ага, наподобие. И я не буду к тебе приставать.

— Даже если я захочу?

— Даже если… Постой, а ты можешь захотеть?

— Ну, вообще-то я думал об этом, — стушевался Маккой.

— Когда?

— Вчера, когда обнаружил тебя у себя утром…

— Нет, когда ты можешь захотеть?

— Джим!

— В любом случае, я подожду. И… мы ведь по-прежнему друзья?

— Даже не сомневайся, — Маккой притянул Джима к себе, заключив в тесные дружеские объятия, но заметил, как тот переменился в лице. — Извини. Это в знак нашей дружбы.

— Я понял, — Джим улыбнулся. — Друзья.

На то, чтобы разобраться в себе и в своём отношении к происходящему, Маккою хватило двух с половиной недель. Они с Джимом почти не держали дистанцию, общались ничуть не меньше, чем прежде, делили завтраки и обеды и обсуждали кадетов, преподавателей и почти весь офицерский состав. Но постепенно Маккой присматривался и с каждой минутой всё больше осознавал, что если его отношение к Джиму — не любовь, то что же ещё? Он заботился, выручал, был готов выслушать всё, что посещало его светлую голову, терпел сумасбродные выходки и не мог даже в страшном сне допустить, чтобы с Джимом что-то случилось. Его тянуло к Джиму магнитом, и он был бы полнейшим глупцом, если бы отрицал очевидное.

— Я решил, — сказал он Кирку за завтраком, перед тем, как идти на очередную скучнейшую лекцию, — нам стоит попробовать.

— Но ты… Боунз, не надо делать мне одолжение.

— Просто посмотри правде в глаза, — продолжил Маккой. — Разве не замечаешь?

— Нет, — недоумённо проговорил Джим.

— Я не спал ни с кем после того, как разошёлся с женой.

— Совсем? — Джим присвистнул.

— Не перебивай. Я ношусь с тобой, как, возможно, не должен. Можно сказать, что в моей жизни нет человека ближе, чем ты. И ты ещё сомневаешься?

— Ну, в этом ключе я не думал.

— А стоило. Ладно, давай, я пошёл, не хочу опоздать. Зайди ко мне вечером, обсудим дальнейшие перспективы, — Маккой сделал ударение на последнее слово, и Джим залился краской.

Маккой не боялся, что сам передумает, а вот Джим — как знать. Но вечером тот уже стоял в коридоре, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и ждал только его.

— У тебя же есть ключ, — заметил Маккой, — мог бы и сам зайти.

— Я не хотел всё испортить.

Джим нервничал, Маккой чувствовал это, даже стоя к нему спиной. От Джима просто фонило сплошной неуверенностью, и напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, действовало Маккою на нервы.

— Так и будешь стоять? — спросил он, покосившись на Джима.

— Я… я не знаю, что делать, — пробормотал тот.

— Тогда сделаю я. — Маккой подошёл к нему и коснулся ладонью щеки. Щека была тёплая, как и сам Джим. Медленно проведя линию от виска к подбородку, Леонард задержался, очертил большим пальцем губы. Джим приоткрыл рот.

— Ты красивый, — шепнул еле слышно Маккой. Джим в ответ утвердительно замычал и втянул его палец в себя. Время замедлило ход, и в каждом жесте было столько неторопливости, что это точно не походило на рядовой случай.

Маккой убрал пальцы и обхватил лицо Джима ладонями, вовлекая того в поцелуй, ненавязчивый и осторожный. Джим подался вперёд, отвечая, сминая губы Маккоя своими, идя у него на поводу, но без особого энтузиазма.

Боунз отпрянул и покачнулся. Джим был сам не свой.

— Тебе что-то не нравится? — уточнил Леонард.

— Нет, всё в порядке.

— Мы можем притормозить.

Джим замотал головой:

— Нет, Боунз, не останавливайся.

Второй поцелуй, горячий и влажный, вышел чуть лучше первого. Маккой приложил все усилия, чтобы убедить Джима, что делает это не в знак одолжения, что всё происходит по-настоящему, потому что он сам хочет его. Спустя какое-то время Джим начал оттаивать и перехватывать инициативу. Он запустил руку в волосы Боунза, подался вперёд, углубил поцелуй и мучительно вздрогнул, когда ощутил его твердеющий член, упирающийся прямо в бедро.

— Видишь? — сдавленно усмехнулся Маккой, переводя дыхание.

— Ага, — Джим переместил руки на его ягодицы и игриво потёрся пахом.

Боунз шагнул назад, не выпуская Джима из цепкой хватки. Вместе они добрались до кровати и почти рухнули на неё, переплетаясь конечностями и продолжая целоваться.

Маккой уложил Джима на спину, подмял под себя.

— Боунз…

— Только не говори, что боишься, — он поцеловал Джима в шею, прихватив кожу и оставляя засос.

— Боунз, я никогда…

— Знаю. Доверься своему доктору. — Леонард продолжил осыпать шею Джима короткими поцелуями, запустил ладони ему под футболку и, водя пальцами из стороны в сторону, принялся поглаживать грудь.

Джим шумно вздохнул, и Маккою пришлось отстраниться, чтобы избавить его от футболки и сконцентрироваться на настойчивых ласках. Он сдвинулся ниже, снова целуя и постепенно смещаясь вниз, расстегнул пуговицу и молнию, потянул на себя. Джим вздрогнул и нетерпеливо заёрзал, помогая Боунзу раздеть себя до конца. Следом за брюками и бельём Джима на пол отправилась рубашка Леонарда, и тот потёрся своим обнажённым торсом о бёдра Джима, располагая его напрягшийся член ровно посередине груди. Джим издал тихий скулящий стон, двинул бёдрами.

— Чёрт возьми, Джим, нам стоило сделать это раньше. — Маккой облизнулся и прижался губами к бедру, сжимая пальцы у основания члена. Прохладный металл кольца ощутимо прошёлся по венам, но Джим не препятствовал и не пытался остановить Боунза, только сильней извивался под ним.

— Подожди-ка, — Маккой слегка отстранился и избавился от остатков одежды. — Вот так лучше, — он дотронулся до себя, а после опять занялся Джимом.

Леонард был напорист, но нежен. Посильнее раздвинув джимовы бёдра и нанеся на пальцы неоднородную скользкую смазку, он осторожно помассировал вход и протолкнул один палец вглубь.

— Блядь, — зашипел Джим, резко дёрнувшись.

— Тише, — Маккой медленно пошевелил пальцем внутри, одновременно целуя Джима в живот. — Потерпи.

Но Джим никогда не отличался терпением. Он рефлекторно попробовал сдвинуться, на мгновение пожалев о том, что дал Боунзу право вести.

— Мне перестать?

— И ты ещё спрашиваешь… конечно же, нет.

— Ну, раз ты справился с такой сложной фразой… — Маккой улыбнулся и протолкнул палец чуть глубже, массируя и разминая. Вскоре он добавил второй палец, и казалось, что Джим может в любой момент передумать, но сам Джим так не считал.

— Трахни меня наконец, — взмолился он, подаваясь навстречу.

Что ж, Леонарда не надо было просить дважды. Убрав руку, он дразняще провёл членом вдоль ануса, приставил головку и плавно толкнулся вперёд. Дыхание Джима, и до того слишком частое, окончательно сбилось, он весь напрягся и сжался.

— Дыши! — зарычал Боунз, подхватывая Джима под ягодицы и еле сдерживаясь от резких движений.

— Дышу, — всхлипнул Джим, стараясь немного расслабиться. Он закусил губу и откинул голову, неистово сжав в кулаках простыню и привыкая к новому ощущению.

Боунз не торопился, но чёрт знает, каких усилий ему это стоило. Он был готов сорваться в любой момент, но продолжал двигаться медленно и аккуратно, выжидая, пока Джим сам не потребует большего.

— Можно, Боунз, — наконец прошептал Джим и повёл задницей, подтверждая согласие.

— Ты меня в могилу сведёшь.

— Не дождёшься.

Получив полную свободу действий, Маккой стал вбиваться сильнее и глубже, входя до конца, задевая простату. Придерживая Джима двумя руками, пока тот насаживался на его член и громко, пошло стонал.

Леонард хотел Джима всего, целиком, не желая делить его больше ни с кем. Он хотел быть в нём, быть с ним, и эта обыкновенная мысль обжигала сознание, и Маккою было так хорошо, что всё прочее меркло.

Он прижал колени Джима к его груди, наблюдая, как тот, приоткрыв рот, ловит воздух, как подрагивают его ресницы при каждом толчке, как пульсирует яремная вена на шее.  
Джим был на грани. Схватившись за собственный член, он прогнулся и прохрипел:

— Боунз… сейчас.

Не то чтобы Леонарду требовалось особое разрешение, но полубезумный голос и вид кончающего Джима подстегнули его, и он за пару секунд довёл себя до разрядки.

Это был его лучший оргазм за последние годы. Это был восхитительный секс — с человеком, которого знаешь и любишь, и как удачно, что им оказался именно Джим.

Маккой на какое-то время задержался внутри, а затем повалился сверху и мягко поцеловал Джима в уголок рта.

— Это всегда теперь будет… так? — спросил Джим, устраивая ладони у Боунза на спине.

— Если ты не сбежишь через неделю, — хмыкнул Маккой, снова целуя и нехотя высвобождаясь из тёплых объятий.

— Сбегу? Я? Боунз, ты плохо меня знаешь, — наигранно возмутился Джим.

— Скорее уж слишком хорошо, — Маккой приподнялся, слезая с кровати. — Я в душ. Захочешь — присоединяйся.

— И ты не выгонишь меня, как тогда?

— Вот и проверишь.

Джим подскочил, намереваясь устроить проверку сейчас же, обворожительно улыбнулся и буквально в два счёта оказался рядом с Маккоем, начиная вдруг строить глазки и клеиться, как будто не было только что никакого секса и всё лучшее только маячило впереди.

— Эй, ты же не подкатываешь к спящим язвительным докторам, — напомнил Маккой.

— Спящим, Боунз, ключевое слово — «спящим», — Джим рассмеялся. — Ну так что? Как насчёт мм… второго раунда?

— Чёрт с тобой, — великодушно согласился Маккой, — но сначала всё-таки душ. И поесть. Ты сам-то сегодня, небось, только завтракал?

— Вроде да.

— Значит, пора пообедать. Только представь: сочный бифштекс, острый соус… — Маккой зажмурился, замирая от предвкушения.

— Тогда чего же мы ждём? — Джим хлопнул его по плечу, первым просачиваясь в душевую кабину. — Захочешь — присоединяйся, — он хохотнул, уворачиваясь от лёгкого толчка в спину.

Маккой закатил глаза.

Вечер обещал быть долгим.


End file.
